CARAMELO
by Ravenkatara-zuko
Summary: Eras como un pequeño león,amarrado eras un gatito indefenso, solo necesitaste tocar por primera vez el cielo en un orgasmo, sentir la libertan de tu cuerpo, y desde ese momento no fueron mis intenciones obscuras las que guiaron lo que tenemos, fue tu deseo por conocer, y fue mi necesidad por el dulce lo que me hace regresar a ti - Lemon


**Los personajes mencionados a continuación no son de mi propiedad, y si son utilizados en la siguiente historia es sin fines de lucro, solo para pasar un buen momento escribiendo y hacer pasar un buen momento a los lectores con esta historia**

 **ADVERTENCIA: la historia contiene Lemon si no tienes la edad o no gustas de este tipo de lectura aquí no encontraras nada xD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **CARAMELO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lamió con suavidad su cuello, como si fuera una deliciosa paleta de caramelo, caramelo, era exactamente lo que le recordaba el olor de la chica, aquella piel blanca igual que una recubierta de vainilla se estremeció al contacto de la puntiaguda lengua, y un jadeo audible se dejó salir de aquellos labios sabor chicle de fresa, al igual que su paleta preferida.

Había encontrado en ella, todo lo que le justaba en su tan adorado dulce que nunca osaba dejar de degustar, a lo mejor esa era la razón por la que siempre regresaba a sus brazos, y también a su cama.

Detuvo sus movimientos un momento, y se irguió lo más que puedo en aquella posición para poder ver el rostro de su acompañante, uno enormes ojos verdes se dejaron ver por debajo de las enormes petallas, una casi imperceptible sonrisa se escapó de sus facciones y la chica lo miro con confusión

¿Te he dicho lo mucho que me gusta ir al océano? - cuestiono, mientras una de sus manos desabotonaba la camisa blanca propia del uniforme de la escuela de exorcistas

Sí, me lo dices muy seguido- contesto con un pequeño sonrojo

A veces tus ojos me lo recuerdan, también me recuerdan a las copas de los árboles del bosque donde te vi por primera vez- prosiguió- tenias 15 entonces, ¿te das cuenta todo lo que tuve que esperar para tenerte así? - replico

Una risilla escapo de los labios de ella.

3 años aproximadamente, y yo no puedo entender como pude llegar a hablarme contigo, supongo que siempre fui demasiado inocente y no vi tus obscuras intenciones- contesto entre besos mientras le ayudaba a deshacerse de la parte superar de su atuendo

¿obscuras intenciones? ¿inocente?- rio sonoramente mientras rompía en dos la falda de su acompañante dejándola en ropa interior- eras como un pequeño león, de esos que tienen en los llamados circos, amarrado eras un gatito indefenso, solo necesitaste tocar por primera vez el cielo en un orgasmo, sentir la libertan de tu cuerpo, y desde ese momento no fueron mis intenciones obscuras las que guiaron lo que tenemos, fue tu deseo por conocer, por volver a experimentar lo que te gustó tanto y fue mi necesidad por el dulce que siempre me hace regresar a ti- sentencio, eliminando toda replica de su parte, o todo alargamiento de conversación que los distrajera del propósito por el cual estaban en ese lugar.

Quitó las ultimas prendas que se interponían en su camino, y besó apasionadamente su boca mientras sus manos jugaban con sus pezones, se dejó extasiar por el sabor a chicle de fresa de su boca, y pudo sentir como las delicadas manos empezaban a apretar sus brazos por las pequeñas descargas de placer.

Al inicio le costó aprender a medir su fuerza cuando se acostaba con ella, bajo por su cuello y llego a sus pechos, donde pequeñas cicatrices producidas por su fuerza desmedida habían opacado los primeros encuentros entre ambos, el hecho de que el fuera un poderoso demonio y ella una frágil humana le causaron muchos conflictos en su momento, pero después de haberla probado aprendería a medirse, con tal de seguir teniendo todo de ella cada noche.

Su boca se acercó al pezón erecto de la joven, y lamio y succiono y jugo con ellos tanto como quiso, mientras admiraba como su cuerpo empezaba a vibrar de placer debajo de él, admiro como ella cerraba aquellos enormes ojos verdes, y aprovecho el momento para jugar con las partes íntimas de ella con su mano, un ligero roce y el gemido fue superior, no necesito meter ningún dedo para darse cuenta que ella ya estaba lista para él, y eso también le encantaba, ella siempre estaba lista para recibirlo, aunque al inicio dijera que no, aunque hubiera tenido una estúpida pelea, solo se necesitaban unos cuando besos y carias para que ella estuviera preparada para tener todo de él.

Dejo sus pezones y levanto su cuerpo de la cama, ella se recostó sobres sus codos para tener la vista perfecta de cuando él se quitará las ultimas prendas que le quedaban y sonrió porque todo lo que él le había dicho hace unos momentos era cierto, ya no había más pena, ni más llantos cada 5 minutos, con él podía ser libre de todo, con él podía dejar de ser una niña y sentirse una mujer, y a pesar de que ambos sabían que eso no podía llegar a nada más, y que si alguien se enteraba seria el fin para ambos, había un extraña conexión entre los dos, y lo sabían, había algo más que sexo para ambos.

Amaimon se sentó en el borde de la cama, dándole la espalda a ella, y la oji verde solo tuvo que gatear hasta él, y sentarse a su lado, sin previo aviso la tomo entre sus brazos y la sentó a horcajadas sobre él, un movimiento los separaba de la penetración, pero por un segundo eso no les importo, solo estaban sus dos miradas chocando en medio de la habitación a oscuras y luego su labios se hundieron en un caliente beso, durante el cual Amaimon hizo un fuerte movimiento de cadera para unirse por fin a su acompañante.

Shiemi ya no era una niña, pero si desde el inicio sus curvas siempre fueron pronunciadas la edad le había dado rasgos más finos a las mismas, su ahora largo cabello rubio se mecía de aquí para allá con cada embestida del peli verde, sus delgados brazos apresados a su hombros, mientras las manos del apretaban su firme trasero para llevar el control de las embestidas, él había sido el único "hombre" en su vida, si sentía amor por él eso no podía asegurarlo, pero lo que si sabía era que él y esos encuentros habían sido lo mejor de ese último año.

Los gemidos se escuchaban fuerte por toda la habitación, sabían que nadie iría a molestarlos esa noche, porque todos habían salido a una misión en la que shiemi no había sido requerida, Amaimon aceleraba las embestidas y después las hacía más lentas y más profundas, el cuerpo de esa mujer, su sabor, su olor, todo era demasiado adictivo para él, tanto que casi la sentía de su propiedad, no sabía si ella se había dado cuenta, pero él siempre estaba ahí observado de lejos la mayoría de sus días, y siempre que tenía un acercamiento más de lo normal con su hermano o el otro chico Yukio, siempre llegaba a cogérsela más duro, porque no quería que nadie más saboreara del dulce que desprendía su cuerpo, claro que era egoísta, pero él era un demonio, así que el termino le valía bastante.

Beso su cuello y dejo disperso uno que otro chupetón, para ese momento él ya no controlaba el acto, shiemi era la que apresuraba el ritmo, deseosa por llegar al clímax, levantando los gemidos a casi gritos, y Amaimon sabía que los dos ya lo necesitaban, necesitaban terminar aquello, porque el placer ya era demasiado, beso su boca y se paró de la cama aun unido a ella, paso sus brazos por debajo de sus piernas y en esa posición aumento las embestidas, ayudado por el vaivén de la rubia, su largo cabellos se pegaba su espalda, y su fleco a su frente.

Le exigió que abriera los ojos, y apenas pudiendo por el placer ella siguió la orden, y así mirándose directamente, aumento y volvió más fuertes las embestidas, haciéndola gritar al llegar al orgasmo. La bajó enseguida de sus brazos y la sentó en la cama, donde termino en la boca de la rubia, nunca fue tan tonto como terminar en ella, no era algo que ninguno de los dos quisiera, aquello de por sí ya tenía sus riesgos. Sonrió cuando vio como ella tragaba todo, igual que siempre y la admiro de nuevo, se tiró sobre la cama y extendió sus brazos como señal de llamada, ella recorrió el espacio entre los dos y se recostó sobre su pecho, dibujando con sus yemas círculos en su abdomen, mientras él rasguñaba su espalda.

Amaimon no estaba enamorado de shieme, ni shieme estaba enamorada de Amaimon, su relación era más bien como cuando haces una travesura y regalas un dulce para evitar ser delatada, ella ya no podía ocultar que estaba rendida al placer de hacerlo con él y él no podía negar que ella había sido el dulce más completo que pudo haber encontrado en su vida.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bueno gente, es mi primera historia de Blue exorcist, es más es mi primera historia después de años sin escribir, supongo que ver el final de la segunda temporada me hizo recordad algunos amores que me encantaban en la primera, y como casi no encontré historias sobre esta pareja decide escribir una, tampoco entiendo por qué específicamente un lemon, pero fue lo que mis deditos escribieron en este sagrado teclado. Espero haya sido de su agrado, los Reviwes son aceptados como siempre.**

Besos.


End file.
